My Not So Awesome High School Experince!
by ILoveLukeCastellan
Summary: Amanda Lockhart had the perfect life. Tons of friends, perfect boyfriend, and the best sister. That is until blonde Annabeth Chase moves into town. She turns her life upside down so all of her friends, sister, and boyfriend are against her. Until a year later. When a new boy and his cousin move in across the street from Amanda.
1. It's My Life

We were happy. All of us... Until that ditsy blonde showed up. She stole my friends, then my boyfriend. Neither of them really bothered me when I had my sister but then, she took her to. She didn't really ever care as much as she acted like she did.  
She didn't even go to Silena and Beckendorf's funeral. And she watch them die. But she wouldn't testify against him though. And her reason was, and i quote, "But he's to hot to go to prison so I won't testify. I saw nothing." And they all believed her.

I still didn't really care because it's my life, it's now or never. I'm not gonna live forever.


	2. Wanted

A new boy, Finn, and his cousin, Willa, moved in yesterday. But I didn't even bother trying to talk to them because I knew once the romurs reached them they would hate me anyway.  
He doesn't know me, but at lunch today when Jess, yes my sister, came up and 'accidentally' dumped her lunch on me, he yelled at her and stood up for me. For once in a whole year, I finally felt like someone cared about me.  
And then after school his cousin came over and asked if i would like to come over for pizza then go see a movie with them Friday.  
So my first thought was, 'maybe nobody told then the rumors.'  
So I asked, "Don't you hate me because of all the rumors the ditsy blonde made up about me?"  
"No, I had people make up rumors about me where I used to live and hate the feeling of being made fun of. I would never hate you because of a few rumors," she replied. So i told her I would go, but to be warned because knowing Annabeth she would send Jess with us to try to persuade them on to her side.  
But I could tell right know I might just get the chance I wanted to have real friends again.

And that's all I ever wanted for the last year. And maybe just maybe I might get a chance with my new crush, instead of having him snatched away like every other boy I ever liked.


	3. Thunder

The next day I waited for Finn and Willa outside their door. As we walked, even though we just met, I felt closer to Finn then I've felt to anyone in the last year.

Because whenever I get close to someone, the ditsy blonde and my sister always ruin it. But thank god some of the girls still partially care about me. Thalia and Piper were always there for me in the beginning. Then they started skipping classes again, and I didn't really see them anymore.

Their boyfriends would leave the group if it weren't for Thalia and Piper, who had to stay loyal to the other nice group members. Fir example, Charlene Turner, gymnast, track runner, and part of the Aphrodite's.

I should probably explain the Aphrodite's are a group of girls and boys who love fashion, playing match maker, and talking about themselves. And Charlene, while active, qualifies for all three. Silena started the group but when she was dying, left it to Piper.

Some other nice members are Maybeck, Charlie's boyfriend, and Philby, the kinda cute British nerd boy. But other then them the only nice members are Katie, Jason, Piper's boyfriend, and Nico, Thalia's boyfriend.

So when we got to class first period I was surprised Thalia and Piper hadn't skipped and were sitting on either side of my usual seat.

When I sat down I asked them, "I thought you guys were skipping, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well we heard you had some new friends and we just came to warn you of ditsy's next attack," Thalia said, looking out the window at her impatient boyfriend, "She just going to use your sister to try to seduce Finn, and she'll just try to befriend Willa. That way they'll both be her minions, but I doubt it'll work with their loyalty to you and relation to what your going through."

"Thanks for the warning girls. I really miss you. We should have a slumber party this weekend? Willa could come, too. If that's okay?"

"You already know it is. Just watch your back Mandy. Love ya. I'll call you later," said Thalia as she and Piper got up from their seats and walked away.

"What did they want?" Willa asked as she sat where Thalia was just seated.

"Just warning me of what her royal ditsyness has planned for you two wonderful people," I replied sadly. Waiting for her excited reaction to be liked by the ditsy blonde herself.

"Hey. Cheer up Mandy. We would never leave you for some blonde dits who doesn't understand loyalty or respect for others," said Finn as he sat in Piper's seat.

"Thanks Finn. That really made me feel better," I said blushing at the way he made me feel.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful until lunch. At lunch was when he hit me with that question that woukd change me year forever.

We were sitting in the corner waiting for Willa, as she had to get her lunch from her locker.

Finn finally turned to me and asked that very surprising question, "Hey Amanda, umm, I was wondering if you wanted to, uh, go to the movies with me this weekend?"

I was so surprised I almost fell out of my seat. But I finally responded, "I would love to Finn. You, Willa, and I are going to the movies Friday, and the girls and I are having a sleepover on Saturday. So hows Sunday at 7. Or whenever's good for you?"

"Well what if i pick you up at five an we could get pizza or go out to eat first?"

"That sound awesome Finn. I gotta go though, so I'll see last period?" I asked.

"Actually I was thinking of ditching. Wanna come?"

"Yeah. I've been ditching alone for year. See you last period still I guess."

"See ya."

"Bye."

You'll always be my thunder.


	4. Wish You Were Here

I sprinted down the hallway, hot tears running down my face. Today Finn was sick and everything went wrong.

The ditsy blonde went up in front of everyone and told them that Finn wasn't in school because of me. Because I was such a slut that I make out with people right after I meet them. And I made out with Fin and got him sick.

_ Yeah cause I'm a slut, it's not like you're a slut or anything,_ I thought sarcastically.

So that's why I'm running from the cafeteria and out the front doors. I'm going to Finn's house, and I'm going to yell him everything.

Then I'll see if he'll even go near her after that. It's not likely.

* * *

I knew their door wouldn't be locked, so I just let myself in. And Finn seemed kind of panicked when I walked into his room. Until he saw the hot tears still streaming down my face.

"Amanda Lockhart, what the hell did Annabitch do this time?" He demanded angrily.

"At lunch, she announced to everyone that you weren't in school because I made out with you and got you sick," I managed to cry our between sobs.

Then he did the thing that surprise me most, he hugged. Pulled me into his strong arms and let me sob into his chest.

"Do you have her number in your phone?" He asked sounding utterly determined.

"Yeah but why would you wanna talk to her?"

"I'm not going to talk to her. I'm going to yell at her. Put her in her place."

I handed him my phone and her flipped through my contacts, clicked her number and let it ring. When she picked up I heard her obnoxious little voice on the other end, and then that's when it all started. But the thing that surprised me most was that he referred to me as his girlfriend.

When he hung up I was scared. Because I really wanted to be his girlfriend, but I knew Annabeth would find a way to ruin it if we started dating.

You're always there, you're everywhere. But right now I wish you were here.


End file.
